


fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013. Level III. Драбблы.

by fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013



Category: Soviet Science Fiction
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013/pseuds/fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom Kombat<br/>Level II<br/>Mini<br/>G - PG-13</p>
            </blockquote>





	fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013. Level III. Драбблы.

**Author's Note:**

> Использованные каноны (в порядке следования текстов):  
> А.Беляев, "Изобретения профессора Вагнера"  
> А. и Б. Стругацкие, "Жук в муравейнике"  
> А. и С. Абрамовы, "Всадники ниоткуда"  
> А. и Б. Стругацкие, "Хищные вещи века"  
> А и Б.Стругацкие, "Парень из преисподней"  
> к/ф "Через тернии к звездам"  
> А. и Б. Стругацкие, "Понедельник начинается в субботу"  
> А. и Б. Стругацкие, "Трудно быть богом"  
> м/ф "Тайна третьей планеты"  
> И.Ефремов, "Звездные корабли"  
> К. Булычев, "Поселок"

Название: Монстр в Париже  
Автор: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
Бета: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
Размер: драббл, 959 слов  
Канон: А.Беляев, "Изобретения профессора Вагнера" (в частности рассказ "Творимые легенды и апокрифы")  
Пейринг/Персонажи: рассказчик, оригинальные персонажи, профессор Вагнер фоном  
Категория: джен, POV  
Жанр: повседневность, ужасы  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: О гениальном профессоре Вагнере ходило множество слухов и легенд.  
Для голосования: #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Монстр в Париже"

Через пять лет после знакомства с Иваном Степановичем я наконец-то смог издать книгу. Пять лет сбора материала, увлекательной переписки и дружеских бесед о науке и жизни уместились в небольшое, аккуратное издание страниц на сто. Довольный, вспоминая как пахли только вышедшие со станка листы, я вышел из типографии и направился прямиком к нему в гости. На днях профессор в своей излюбленной манере отправил радиотелеграмму на мой коротковолновник и пригласил побеседовать о новых научных открытиях, заодно пообещав подписать мой экземпляр издания. Я был несказанно рад этому сообщению: профессор, в силу своей привычки постоянной смены жительства, в вечном круговороте научных экспериментов, был почти неуловим. И все местные почтальоны добросовестно копили для него письма в отдельном ящике. Секретаря профессор за эти годы так и не завел. И то, что мы оба оказались в Париже, казалось великой удачей.   
Профессор Вагнер гостил у своих друзей — семьи хирургов. И я был приглашен на день рождения младшей дочери. Надо сказать, приглашению я очень удивился, но вместе с тем обрадовался возможности посмотреть на профессора в домашней обстановке, среди друзей. Редактор недвусмысленно дал мне понять, что в России книга об этом талантливом ученом пользуется небывалым спросом, поэтому если я напишу еще одну…   
Раздумывая о том, что Иван Степанович находился в расцвете сил и научных открытий, я в назначенное время оказался на пороге нужной квартиры. Дверь открыла хозяйка — женщина, чья улыбка покорила меня с первого взгляда. Она пригласила пройти внутрь и сообщила, что профессора срочно вызвали: что-то связанное с экспериментом, — и он вернется только к вечеру. Выразив свое сожаление по этому поводу, я остался ждать Вагнера, беседуя на балконе с главой семьи. Мы вели себя тихо и никоим образом не мешали приготовлениям к празднику. Тут-то я и узнал, как семья Булль познакомилась с Иваном Степановичем.  
— Моя жена была на девятом месяце беременности, — начал свой рассказ Жан-Жак. Он походил на русского медведя: такой же большой, нарочито неуклюжий и обманчиво безопасный, у него были очень добрые глаза. Совсем не француз. — Когда однажды утром в Париже случилось землетрясение. Так все подумали сначала. Все ходило ходуном, посуда соскальзывала с полок, падала мебель, и люди, в чем были, в страхе выбегали из домов на улицу. Никто не мог понять, что происходит, — он похлопал себя по карманам, оглянулся, выискивая взглядом кого-то через стеклянную дверь, и вытащил помятую сигарету.  
— Я бросаю, — поморщился Жан-Жак, прикуривая. — Казалось, что удары о землю никогда не прекратятся. И самое странное, что эхо от них было то тут, то там. Будто мы все уменьшились, стояли на столе, а кто-то бил мячом по поверхности в разных местах. А потом все увидели тень на горизонте. Она была огромна, ужасна. Она скакала: прыг-прыг, — Жан-Жак всплеснул руками, демонстрируя размеры тени. — Люди закричали. Началась паника. Сначала все бросились в свои квартиры, но чудовище с легкостью крушило дома. Кто-то побежал по улицам в поисках убежища. Но чудовище высовывало свой длинный хобот и протыкало им свои жертвы. Оно замирало, питаясь, со свистом втягивая в себя кровь. И было видно, как по полупрозрачному хоботу, покрытому мерзкой щетиной, она несется чудовищу в рот. Тогда грохот стихал, отчего крики жертв были слышны еще сильнее. Насытившись, чудовище отбрасывало пищу на тротуар. И прыгало-прыгало-прыгало… — Жан-Жак замолчал.   
— А потом? — стараясь скрыть свое нетерпение, спросил я. Эта история о гигантской блохе мне знакома. Вагнер отмел ее как апокрифическую и никакого отношения к нему не имеющую.  
— А потом, — вздохнул Жан-Жак, — Иван создал людей-кузнечиков, и блоху изловили. В тот день и родилась Аннет. Она была маленькой, юркой и такой же неуловимой, как блоха. Поэтому однажды я осмелился подойти к профессору на конференции. Иван выступал с докладом о модифицировании клеток животных и сотворении химер. Я попросил стать крестным моей дочери. Так и познакомились, — Жан-Жак пожал плечами. — Знаете, что самое ужасное в этой истории? Блоха никого не убила. Она оставляла достаточно крови для жизни. Даже старушке. Все погибшие, вся кровь, размазанная по стенам и тротуару, раздробленные кости и растоптанные кишки — результат паники. И я не говорю про мародерства и убийства по случаю.  
Он докурил сигарету и спрятал окурок под кадку с цветами — к примятой стопке таких же окурков.  
— Говорят, — шепнул он, — что у Вагнера была вторая тварь. Сидела в лаборатории. И, когда первая вырывалась, вторую, самца, было решено убить, — он расплылся в улыбке. — Говорят, профессор не уничтожил этот труп, что он хранит его засушенным, как гербарный лист. А еще говорят, что это были не блохи, а первые опыты по созданию химер. Из людей. И никто не знает, жива или мертва первая блоха,— Жан-Жак открыл передо мной дверь.  
— А вот и торт! — радостно воскликнул он, раскинув руки, бросаясь обнимать свою жену.   
Она аккуратно расставляла пять свечей посреди огромных кремовых роз. Торт был розового цвета, с бантиками по краям и именем Аннет. На торте сидела фигурка блохи из папье-маше. Мадам Булль улыбнулась и указала на угол кухни, где в тени, листая книгу, сидел профессор Вагнер. Он совсем не изменился со дня нашей последней встречи, даже седины не прибавилось в волосах.  
— Дорогой друг, — Иван Степанович встал и пожал протянутую для приветствия руку. — На днях я прочел занимательную книгу одного немецкого автора. Не слыхали? Она интересней историй обо мне, — хитро прищурился он.  
В ответ я обнял профессора, ставшего моим хорошим другом. Весь вечер мы разговаривали о селекции и работах аргентинского хирурга Сальваторе.  
***

 

Я так и не понял, что разбудило меня перед рассветом на следующий день. Возможно, дело было в неудобной позе. Возможно, книга скатилась с моего живота и упала на пол.   
Я перевернулся на бок — и что-то огромное, длинное, щетинистое, словно перевалившись через меня, задев люстру, с грохотом ударилось об пол. Я мог бы даже поклясться, что слышал звон посуды на кухне. Что-то свисало с подбородка — оно очень чесалось. Воздух вокруг ходил ходуном — он был пропитан различными запахами, среди которого явственно выделялся один. Он звал меня. Попытавшись сесть и вновь рухнув на кровать, я сумел разглядеть зубчатые гребни, черную жесткую щетину. Я разглядел свое отражение в зеркале. Я закричал. 

Я хотел есть.

Название: Его женщина  
Автор: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
Бета: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013   
Размер: драббл, 890 слов  
Канон: А. и Б. Стругацкие, "Жук в муравейнике"  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Лев Абалкин/Майя Глумова  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: PWP  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Краткое содержание: "...это было прекрасно — быть его вещью, потому что он любил ее. Он больше никого и никогда не любил. Только ее".   
Примечание/Предупреждения: элементы БДСМ (канон)  
Для голосования: #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Его женщина"

Беседка далеко от корпусов интерната, на самой опушке. Майка сидит внутри на узкой скамейке, прижав колени к груди. Лес шумит совсем рядом, и шепчет тревожно мелкий дождик. Она не расслышала бы шагов, если бы не ждала. Но она ждала и поэтому не пугается, когда Лев появляется на ступеньках.  
Два волка, крупные, лохматые и такие же поджарые и дикие, как их хозяин, садятся у его ног. Три пары блестящих глаз глядят на Майку, и она опускает взгляд.  
— Меня взяли в экспедицию, — сообщает она своим голым коленкам.  
Лев стремительно идет к ней. Его тень волком скользит вслед за ним. Майка догадывается, что сейчас будет, и все-таки дергается, когда он бьет ее наотмашь по лицу. Она замирает, вжимая голову в плечи. Секунды падают одна за другой, наконец она робко поднимает взгляд. Возможно, сейчас Лев снова исчезнет в лесу, вместе со своими спутниками. Но он оборачивается к волкам и говорит:  
— Уходите.  
Те послушно поднимаются, бесшумно трусят прочь, почти мгновенно растворившись в густом подлеске.  
— Я не разрешал тебе ехать, — в его голосе было куда больше тепла, когда он говорил со зверями. — Ты – моя, и нужна мне здесь.  
— Я ведь давно готовилась, — тихо шепчет Майка, — ты же знал.  
Она чувствует, как слезы начинают течь сами собой, катятся по щекам. Не столько от обиды, сколько от напряжения, от боязни, что Лев все-таки запретит ей, оставит с собой. От того, что она и сама готова отказаться.  
— Знал. И сказал, что тебе это не нужно.  
— Это же мой выпускной проект. Мне же потом учиться, работать, я хочу в космос. Я же не могу быть просто твоей…  
— Ты уже моя.  
Майка всхлипывает.  
Лев садится рядом, сердитый и мокрый.  
От него пахнет лесом — мхом и прелыми листьями, и мокрой псиной, и его собственным опасным и резким запахом. Майя робко прижимается губами к его щеке, потом к уголку рта.  
— Чего ревешь? Хватит. Дурочка ты!  
— Прости, пожалуйста.  
Он смотрит на нее, сдвинув брови и наконец говорит:  
— Ложись.  
Никто не запрещает интимных отношений между учениками старших классов, и некоторые нашли себе пару, а некоторые еще совсем ничем таким не интересовались, были дела куда важнее и увлекательней. Но Майя почему-то была уверена: узнай Учитель, как они это делают, будет страшный скандал, и это ощущение запретности замирает под ложечкой, а потом растекается сладко внизу живота.  
Он обхватывает одной ладонью ее запястья, сжимая до боли, до синяков, которые однажды кто-нибудь непременно заметит, и заводит ей руки за голову, прижимая к жесткой скамье.  
Другой рукой стаскивает с нее шорты вместе с бельем, кладет ладонь ей между ног и, не отрываясь, смотрит в глаза.  
— Ты только моя, — хрипло шепчет он, стискивая ладонь сильнее.  
Глаза у него темные и дикие, такие же, как у его волков. Учителя говорят им, что секс — это любовь, доверие, уважение к личности, выраженные телесно. Но Майка не чувствует уважения и любви, она чувствует себя уязвимой и маленькой, она понимает, что он в любой момент может ударить ее опять.  
Но ей не хочется оттолкнуть его и бежать, наоборот. Внутри все трепещет, Лев наваливается на нее, по-прежнему, удерживая ее руки, лезет ладонью под футболку, чтобы погладить по груди. Она раздвигает ноги шире, впуская его в себя, закусывает губу, почувствовав, как он, большой и твердый, вталкивается в нее.  
— Моя, моя, моя, — выдыхает он с каждым движением бедер.  
Майка закрывает глаза. Ей больно и сладко. Он такой только с ней — властный, уверенный, безжалостный. Даже в самый их первый раз в нем не было ни робости, ни смущения, как будто это само собой разумелось, что она его женщина и ее тело принадлежит ему, как и все остальное. Они начали рано и, кажется, делали это не из физического желания, а чтобы утвердить его власть над ней.  
Удовольствие от секса пришло позднее. Сейчас они оба стонут, она тесно обхватывает ногами его бедра. Потом он отстраняется, переворачивает ее на живот и, вздернув за бедра вверх, входит в нее сзади, двигаясь все лихорадочней и быстрее.  
Она задыхается от прокатившейся по телу горячей волны и приходит в себя только когда острые зубы больно впиваются в плечо. Лев падает на нее сверху, он тяжелый, твердые доски скамьи впиваются ей в бедра и грудь, но она не протестует, потому что он жарко дышит в шею, гладит ее по бокам, целует и говорит совсем ласково, едва слышным шепотом:  
— Моя Майка.  
Она замирает под ним, вдруг ясно понимая, что если Лев скажет сейчас: «Останься» — она останется. И плевать на ребят, плевать на многие часы, потраченные на подготовку к экспедиции, на выбор специальности, на работу в космосе, на все плевать. Но он поднимается, и она, перевернувшись на спину, смотрит, как он натягивает на плечи лямки комбинезона.  
— Если сделаешь так второй раз, я тебя изобью по-настоящему, — лениво произносит он.  
Несколько мгновений спустя Лев исчезает в лесу. Майка, не одеваясь, сворачивается на скамейке в клубочек. Дождь моросит все сильнее, сырой воздух холодит натертые бедра и ягодицы. Ей очень одиноко и грустно. Может ли хоть что-нибудь на свете дать ей такое же чувство принадлежности, нужности, уникальности, какое бывает, когда она с ним. И это имеет мало отношения к сексу, и почти даже и не имеет отношения к любви, по крайней мере, такой, о которой им рассказывали. Что если Лев прав, если ей нужен только он, если ничего другого ей не дано и никогда ничего лучше у нее не будет? Работа, наука, космос. Все это звучит так не по-настоящему.  
Майке становится страшно.

Название: Единственный шанс  
Автор: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
Бета: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
Размер: драббл, 959 слов  
Канон: А. и С. Абрамовы, "Всадники ниоткуда"  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Юрий Анохин, двойник Бориса Зернова  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: романс, ангст  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: Один из последних экспериментов розовых облаков.  
Для голосования: #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Единственный шанс"

Где я совершенно не ожидал этого, так здесь, в Москве. Случившееся успело приучить нас, что все события, связанные с облаками, происходят на так или иначе экзотической территории: в снегах Антарктиды, на техасских пастбищах, в парижском отеле, на ледниках Гренландии…   
А теперь я был дома, готовил очередную статью для Ирины, был тихий, уютный вечер. Я собирался поработать над материалами до семи, потом был запланирован легкий моцион по близлежащему парку, затем ужин, возможно, звонок от Ирины или Тольки и пара десятков страниц детектива перед сном.  
Но темнеть неожиданно начало уже в шесть, я зажег лампу и переместился в кабинет, и только тогда почувствовал неладное.  
Это были они, наши всадники. Воздух подернулся неуловимой розовой дымкой, в темных углах сгущаясь и повисая тяжелыми малиновыми фестонами. Мне показалось, будто даже запахло чем-то сладким и одновременно терпким, но я не успел понять, чем, потому что дверь перед моим столом открылась, и в кабинет вошел Зернов. Это был самый первый Зернов, из экспедиции — в темно-зеленом свитере, ватных штанах и меховых сапогах. В какой-то момент мне даже показалось, что из тьмы коридора, из которой он вышел, за ним тянутся едва заметные багряные нити.  
— Борис Аркадьевич, — я поднялся, не зная, что сказать. Это был какой-то новый этап, новый принцип моделирования, ведь раньше полноценные двойники являлись только к самим объектам копирования. Впрочем, двойник Зернова и в первый раз вышел за установленные рамки, это не удивляло. Волновало же меня то, что я не знал, насколько двойник Зернова в курсе своей природы, и придется ли мне сейчас объяснять ему, что произошло. Мне тут же припомнились слова его копии в Мирном: «Если бы мы встретились там, как Анохин со своим двойником, я бы ни за что не уступил приоритета. Кто бы доказал мне, что ты настоящий, а я только повторение?»  
— Я все знаю, — будто бы ощутив мое беспокойство, произнес двойник Зернова, устало кивая. Он прикрыл за собой дверь, прошел в кабинет и сел на низкий кожаный диванчик у стены. — Я пришел для другого...  
Он нахмурился, явственно колеблясь, опустил голову.  
— Для чего? — не выдержал я. — И почему ко мне?  
— Это будет сложный разговор, Юра, — сказал он тихо, и у меня по спине отчетливо пробежали мурашки. В первый раз за время нашего знакомства Зернов обратился ко мне по имени, и от того, как он его произнес, с какой мягкостью и тоской, я понял, что разговор действительно будет не из простых.  
Так и оказалось. Двойник Зернова рассказал мне, что он здесь для проведения последнего эксперимента. Эксперимента между мной и им.  
— Я понятия не имею, как они узнали, — тихо, но твердо говорил Зернов, не поднимая на меня глаз, — вероятно, они не только копируют и воссоздают молекулярную структуру, но и каким-то образом считывают мысли у копируемых объектов… Воспоминания…  
— Так и есть, — поспешил подтвердить я. — Вы не помните, но мы с вами, то есть, с настоящим Борисом Аркадьевичем оказались в среде, смоделированной из воспоминаний постояльцев парижского отеля…  
— В этот раз все немного иначе, — сказал Зернов номер два. — Они не просто узнали о моих чувствах и некоторых устремлениях, они хотят увидеть… услышать, осязать, обонять… почуять… в общем, узнать, каким образом я их воплощу в жизнь. Поверьте, Анохин, оригинальный Зернов никогда бы не потревожил вас подобными излияниями, но моя воля мне не принадлежит. Прошу вас, пусть все, сказанное сегодня, останется между нами. Не стоит наказывать мой прототип, у него никогда не было намерений вам досаждать.  
Я слушал его, замирая от неловкости и стыда, а потом и от острой жалости к этому сильному, смелому, прямому человеку, которому сначала не повезло нечаянно влюбиться в своего подчиненного по экспедиции, а теперь — признаваться в этом, выворачивая себя наизнанку под давлением инопланетного розового облака.  
Двойник Зернова рассказывал обстоятельно: как мы встретились в первый раз во время сборов перед экспедицией, как он мастурбировал в душе после этой встречи, будучи уверенным, что это легкое увлечение. Как во время нашего путешествия старался держаться от меня подальше, но увлечение не проходило. Как во время конференции в Мирном (а он помнил даже это и ту свою первую смерть!) он отчаянно глушил в себе не только страх небытия, но и желание смотреть на меня неотрывно, боясь, что это скомпрометирует настоящего Зернова.  
Когда он замолчал, так и не подняв на меня взгляда, я поймал себя на мысли, что настоящий Зернов, наверное, уже справился со своим чувством, потому что я не замечал совершенно никаких признаков того, чтобы он относился ко мне как-то особенно... Эта мысль вызвала во мне неожиданную бурю неприятия, и прежде, чем я успел понять, что она означает, я уже поднялся из-за стола и оказался перед Зерновым.  
Хорошо, что это только двойник, трусливо думал я, целуя его твердые, красиво вырезанные губы. Его уничтожат уже через несколько часов, может даже через несколько минут. Никто не узнает, что Юра Анохин, без пяти минут женатый человек, способен с таким наслаждением прогибаться в руках своего коллеги, друга, товарища. Сидеть у него на коленях и ерзать от горячих сильных прикосновений, стонать от жестких и одновременно нежных поцелуев в шею, ключицы, грудь. А потом — покорно вжиматься щекой в скрипучую кожу дивана, разведя ноги, вздрагивая от горячих тугих проникновений.  
Наверное, двойник Зернова решил, что все дело в жалости. Он ничего не говорил, не спрашивал, только жадно и бережно брал предложенное, понимая, как и я, что у него есть только один шанс.  
Наверное, двойник Зернова чувствовал некоторое торжество и превосходство, будучи уверенным, что ничего подобного его оригинал никогда не получит.  
Мы заснули на диване вдвоем — он поверх меня, так до конца из меня и не выйдя. А когда я проснулся, его уже не было, и воздух был чист и прозрачен. Розовые облака завершили свой эксперимент, оставив меня в стыде и смятении.  
И мне понадобилось несколько часов, чтобы собрать все свое мужество и ровно в шесть утра набрать номер Бориса Аркадьевича Зернова. Может быть, он и пересилил свое влечение и влюбленность за прошедшее время, но у меня тоже был шанс все изменить. Один единственный шанс, и я собирался им воспользоваться.

 

Название: После победы  
Автор: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
Бета: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013   
Размер: драббл, 844 слова   
Канон: А. и Б. Стругацкие, "Хищные вещи века"  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Иван Жилин/Пек Зенай  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: PWP  
Рейтинг: R   
Краткое содержание: Иван и Пек сразу после окончания заварушки. Тяжело радоваться победе.   
Примечание/Предупреждения: hurt/ comfort  
Для голосования: #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "После победы"

Обезумевшая толпа схватила двоих из партии Падана и, прежде чем подоспели ребята из штаба, линчевали. Им было за что мстить. Еще сегодня утром трупы повешенных болтались на старинных фонарных столбах на площади возле университета. А вечером весь город охвачен ликованием. Победили! Освобождены! Теперь все будет по-новому!  
На улицах праздничные огни, крики, музыка, всеобщее братание. Жилин выдирается из чьих-то пьяных объятий, проталкивается сквозь толпу и бредет подальше от света к безлюдному пляжу.   
Шумит невидимое в темноте море. Берег пуст, если не считать покосившейся кабинки для переодевания.   
— Ты чего, Иван?   
Пек, оказывается, плетется следом. Жилин садится. Песчаный пляж под ним тут же делает странный вираж, и приходится опереться на руки. Пек плюхается рядом.  
— Давай вернемся, а?   
— Не хочу, — тупо говорит Жилин.  
— Мы же победили! Теперь все тут будет хорошо.   
Жилин закрывает глаза.   
Фашист выскочил на них из-за угла. Он был всего в нескольких метрах, размахивал пистолетом, и было ясно, что сейчас он пристрелит кого-нибудь – Пека, Смита, самого Жилина. Иван срезал его автоматной очередью, как траву косой. Тот рухнул, нелепо раскинув руки. Черная каска покатилась по раскаленному асфальту. Совсем мальчик. Чуть старше его учеников в Аньюдинском интернате. Это было за три дня до победы.  
— Победили, — повторяет он. Язык еле ворочается, мысли тоже ворочаются еле-еле, и он никак не может объяснить, что Пек вот сейчас совсем не то говорит, но все, что получается:  
— Плохо.   
— Перебрал? — спрашивает Пек.   
Иван отрицательно качает головой, хотя пьян он сильно. Никогда так не напивался, и вообще, людей, добровольно приводящих себя в скотское состояние, понимал с трудом. А этим вечером вдруг понял, и надирался расчетливо и планомерно. Только вышло еще хуже. Оглушенное сознание не в силах справиться со сгущающейся тьмой, и угольно-черные стены сдвигаются, грозя раздавить и уничтожить.   
Он ложится на песок, вселенная вращается вокруг, только это какая-то очень скверная вселенная, не та которую он знал раньше. Пек кладет ему руку на лоб. Ладонь у него прохладная. И шершавая. Это от приклада автомата. И от ножа. Почему до сих пор на Земле есть люди, у которых на руках мозоли от оружия?   
— Руки-то заживут, а все остальное как? – бормочет он.  
— Чего?   
Иван приподнимается, но в темноте лица Пека почти не видно, только ярко белеет бинт на перевязанной голове.   
— У тебя мозоли от автомата. И у меня.   
— Кто-то должен был это сделать?   
— Да. Только отчего так гадко?  
Пек шумно вздыхает и гладит шершавой ладонью по щеке. Он же умница, Пек, мелькает жалкая мысль, он всегда знает, что сделать и что сказать. Пусть сейчас он тоже что-нибудь сделает или скажет, и все станет как надо. Но Пек говорит только:  
— Выпей еще.  
— Не хочу.  
— Ладно. Тогда так.  
Пек вдруг склоняется ниже, и крепко целует. У него обветренные сухие губы и на них сладковатый привкус вина. И в первое мгновение накатывает чувство неправильности происходящего. Но потом Пек засовывает руку под ремень брюк, стискивает, сжимает, и приходит тяжелая животная похоть и становится все равно. Под веками пульсирует красным, и так же жарко пульсирует в паху под прохладной ладонью Пека. Иван обхватывает его за плечи, тянет к себе ближе, позволяет опрокинуть себя навзничь.   
В волосах песок, а потом песок вообще везде, потому что они катаются по пляжу, расстегивая друг на друге одежду. Иван больно ушибает пальцы о пряжку ремня, нетерпеливо стонет. Пек снова укладывает его на спину и гладит почти успокаивающе.   
— Тише, тише, подожди.   
Он послушно замирает под ласкающей его рукой, глубоко дышит, смотрит широко открытыми глазами в небо. Там огромные звезды покачиваются в такт. Это длится всего несколько минут или целую вечность. И он уже не может смотреть, зажмуривается, задыхается, громко стонет.   
А потом Пек прижимает его к себе, и Иван слепо тычется губами куда-то ему под ухо и быстро двигает рукой. Пек выгибается, тихо выдыхает:   
— Ох!  
В ладони становится тепло и мокро. Невидимое море шумит совсем рядом, волны с шуршанием лижут песок.   
В темноте Иван не столько видит, сколько чувствует, где Пек лежит, они чуть соприкасаются руками, и плечами, и бедрами, и слышно как тот хрипловато, но уже спокойно дышит.  
Он лениво вытирает мокрую ладонь о штаны и застегивает ремень, одергивает рубашку, даже не пытаясь вытряхнуть из-под одежды песок, бесполезно. Ему очень неловко. Но, определенно, легче. Внутри как будто что-то выключили и запустили заново, и исчезла грозящая обрушиться и погрести под собой чернота.   
Пек садится на песок:  
— Пойду, пожалуй.  
— Значит, остаешься в городе?  
— Угу. А ты? Уедешь?   
— Завтра рано утром.  
— Ну, тогда бывай. Пиши.   
Пек коротко сжимает его плечо, поднимается и идет к городу, туда, где все еще шумит праздничная толпа. Его слегка шатает и по пути он смешно встряхивает головой, чтобы избавиться от песка в волосах.   
Жилин лежит, закинув руки за голову и думает, что на самом деле у него очень устойчивая и здоровая психика. Он вполне в состоянии без ущерба для себя переварить все, что щедро влила в него заварушка: и ссадины от автоматного приклада на ладонях, и чужую кровь на одежде. И уж тем более внезапно полученный во вполне зрелом возрасте гомосексуальный опыт. И он непременно снова как-нибудь приедет в Город, повидает Пека. И конечно Город будет процветать, а Пек, наверное…  
Но додумать он не успевает и засыпает прямо на песке, под ровный шум моря.

 

Название: Ад как ад  
Автор: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
Бета: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013   
Размер: драббл, 943 слова  
Канон: А и Б.Стругацкие, "Парень из преисподней"  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Гаг, ОМП  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: Борьба с чумой требует мужества.  
Примечание/Предупреждения: по заявке с инсайда "Здорово было бы почитать альтернативное продолжение "Парня из преисподней".   
Для голосования: #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Ад как ад"

«Там чума!» Вот напугал, змеиное молоко! Прямо трясусь от страха, только что штаны не намочил. Не для того я обратно просился, чтобы скулить в укрытии, руки-ноги целы, голова на месте, Бойцовый Кот нигде не пропадет. Сам вон сидит, очками блестит, голодный, я же вижу. Слабак вроде Данга, хотя впечатление другое производит, тот вроде как жалкий такой был, а этот командовать пытается, объяснять, как будто мне нужны его объяснения. Я объяснений у Корнея наслушался на всю жизнь вперед, хватит мне на долгие годы. Толкать грузовик надо? Я буду толкать, только не лезь мне под ноги. Подумаешь, чума.   
Но только мы в город въехали, как я сразу нутром почуял — трудно будет. Улицы пустые, крысы шмыгают, никто в очередь за сывороткой не давится, значит надо что? Правильно, искать и хватать. Где их найдешь, когда в домах ни души? Говорю этому очкарику, что прочешу ближайшие подвалы и беру на себя улицы по левой стороне от площади, его задача — развернуть палатку и готовиться к приему пациентов. Смотрит на меня, моргает, вот все-таки что ни говори, а с гражданскими тяжелее, чем с нашим братом воякой. Наших построил, бегом послал, гаркнул для страху — и все при деле, никто не обижен. А он, видать, и не ожидал, что желающих не будет. Даже смешно, сует мне трясущимися руками какую-то маску, я взял, конечно, да и за ближайшим углом ее оставил, дышать мешает и не видно ни черта.  
А первых я нашел быстро, почти сразу, по вони, которой тянуло из подвала. Заглянул сначала — ну точно, крысу жарят, насадили на вертел и поворачивают над костерком. Торопиться не стал, охота мне была посмотреть, что это за штука такая, чума. У Корнея слышал, да только близко видеть не доводилось. Ну и посмотрел — лиц нет, сплошные повязки, промокшие желтым, человека четыре там было ходячих, а вот у стены кто-то раздутый лежал, так я думаю, труп уже, чего живому с головой накрываться, когда твои дружки сейчас жратву начнут делить? Из четырех только двое выглядели ничего, двое других уроды как есть, крысу сожрали, и тут же, не отходя, блевать начали. Вспомнилась мне тогда хорошим словом еда в тюбиках у Корнея, и так обидно стало. Они люди, и мы, значит, тоже, а почему такая разница? В чем ошибка? Я вот за императора честно был готов жизнь положить, пока не увидел, как эта сука в бассейне нежится с двумя бабами, вокруг столы ломятся от жратвы, а они ему под водой яйца мнут, и рожу его в этот момент я век не забуду. Табачок!   
Отвлекся я на эти воспоминания, смотрю, а там интересное продолжается, этот, раздутый, у стены, живой оказался, вытащили они его на середину, тряпки сняли — а он весь в каких-то кругляшах, один из ходячих нож достал, над огнем подержал и к нему. Тот трепыхается, но второй его прижал, ноги раздвинул, член в кулак зажал и в сторону отвел, а этот, с ножом, ему в паху что-то вырезать начал, кровищи натекло, они ему палку в зубы сунули, чтобы не скулил. Лекари, тараканья немочь! Дальше я ждать не стал, дверь ногой вышиб, этого, с ножом, мордой к стене приложил, и второго за шкирку на улицу выволок. Хорошей команды тут, конечно, не соберешь, но для начала и просто ходячие годятся.   
Очкарик мой не подкачал, сделал все как надо, когда я ему первых доставил. Еще двоих я нашел тоже быстро, один вообще почти здоров был, я его с собой снарядил, а тех двоих послал на правую сторону. Они как поняли, что жратву будут давать за каждого ходячего, враз зашустрили. Сколько раз мы ходили, я уже и не считал под конец, устал как собака, от недосыпа мысли путаться начали. Снится мне, что Корней со своим Драмбой стоят, смотрят на меня, и Корней так головой качает, и руку мне протягивает, зовет, значит, вернуться. И как будто, если я до его руки дотронусь, то обратно к нему в дом попаду на волшебной машинке, мне и хочется, а с другой стороны — я же и так дома, по гостям приживать немного ума-то надо, где родился, там и пригодился, ну и отказался я. Он вроде как расстроился, а у самого лицо просветлело, и тут меня кто-то за плечо и в самом деле — хвать!

— Гаг, — сказал врач, — открывайте глаза, посмотрите на меня. Вы меня слышите?   
— Слышу, господин врач, — ответил Гаг.   
— Можете скрывать это от кого угодно, только не от меня. Вы знаете, что вакцинирование помогает до, а не после заражения?  
— Знаю, господин врач. В северной части складов имеется предположительно еще сотня человек, которые находятся в запертом ангаре. Вакцина понадобится.  
— Я сейчас говорю о вас, — разозлился врач. — Вы не явились на осмотр в первый день, избегаете появляться в лагере сейчас, я предполагаю одну причину такого поведения и хочу, чтобы вы мне как солдат солдату сказали — я прав?

Смотрит прямо как Корней, куда-то внутрь. Ну как ему соврешь? Встал я, как сумел, щелкнул каблуками. Так и так, говорю, правы. Лицо у него стало серым каким-то, плаксивым.  
— Не надо больше ходить, Гаг, — говорит он. — Мы сейчас тут сами справимся.  
Хотел бы я знать, как они справятся, оружие-то из них сроду никто не держал, а там, в ангаре, огнемет есть, разведка доложила.   
— Последний раз схожу, — соврал я ему.  
То есть я думал, что соврал, а получилось и вправду последний, меткий у них кто-то был, в ангаре этом, но после меня их оттуда быстро выкурили, еще грузовик приехал с помощниками. Все бегают, суетятся, очкарик подошел, взял меня за руку, чудной. Радоваться бы надо, а мне не радостно. Все Корней вспоминается, гости эти его, и прямо до тоски звериной обидно, как они на нас, алайцев, презрительно посматривали, порядок им приходится у нас наводить, змеиное молоко, да еще с таким брезгливым видом, мол, ну и нагадили вы, ребятки, у себя в доме. Ничего, мы сначала тут сами как-нибудь приберемся и уж после сочтемся. Бойцовый Кот нигде не пропа…

Название: Выкуп  
Автор: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
Бета: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013   
Размер: драббл, 635 слов  
Канон: к/ф "Через тернии к звездам"  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Надежда, Сергей, Нийя, Степан, Селена  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: Девушка, в мозг которой встроен центр управления — мечта любого мужчины. Или женщины.  
Примечание/Предупреждения: По заявке: «Нийя, полный контроль над её действиями во время пребывания на Земле»  
Для голосования: #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Выкуп"

Никогда Сергей не видел Надежду более радостной и торжествующей, чем сейчас, на экране видеофона в рабочем кабинете.  
— Взгляни сюда, — она ткнула в проекцию профиля Нийи стилусом, — здесь находится область управления. Тот, кто создал Нийю, хотел, чтобы она была послушным автоматом. При воздействии на эту область она теряет контроль над собой. Достаточно мне подобрать параметры излучения — и она сделает все, что я захочу. Ты меня понимаешь?  
От ее голоса Сергею стало не по себе, словно некий бездушный аппарат разложил инопланетную девочку на молекулы, чтобы собрать по своей воле в новой комбинации. Надежда была такой и раньше, если вспомнить их некоторые вольные постельные игрища двадцать лет назад, но тогда Сергея это не пугало. Может быть потому, что он-то всегда мог ей сказать: «Все, малыш, мне так не нравится», и она останавливалась. Но Нийя другое дело, она не скажет, потому что не знает, что должна сказать.   
И Надежда не остановится.  
— Сейчас я ее одену, а потом опять раздену, — весело продолжала Надежда, щелкая кнопками на пульте. — Посмотри сюда...  
— Не смей этого делать, — хрипло сказал Сергей ей. — Я сейчас к тебе прилечу. Подожди меня.  
В глазах Надежды мелькнули сначала удивление, а потом понимание.  
— Буду рада тебя видеть, - сказала она.

— У тебя в руках была власть над человеком, и ты с наслаждением ей воспользовалась, — медленно, словно пробуя слова на вкус, сказал Сергей. — Ты не находишь это несколько неэтичным?  
— Неэтичным? — насмешливо переспросила Надежда, покачиваясь в кресле. — Неэтично поступил тот, кто сделал из Нийи послушный автомат. Я всего лишь нашла эту кнопку. Какая может быть этика у человека по отношению к роботу?   
— Она не робот!  
— Да что ты? — Надежда повернулась к экрану. — А хочешь, я заставлю ее заняться с твоим сыном оральным сексом? Прямо сейчас, на глазах у этой второй девицы? Или с ними обоими? Ведь кто знает, может быть, их для этого и создавали на том корабле? Этакие игрушки… Это будет даже интересно.  
— Прекрати!  
— Почему же?   
— Потому что это отвратительно! Это выходит за рамки научного эксперимента. Тебе нравится такая власть, и поэтому под лозунгом науки ты жмешь эту кнопку снова и снова, получаешь удовольствие. Какая мерзость!  
Надежда посмотрела на искривленное под воздействием сигнала лицо Нийи на экране, и снова развернулась в его сторону.  
— Милый мой, да разве не все люди в той или иной мере заняты этим? — улыбнулась она. — Просто мы маскируем их под науку или общественное благо, или даже под творчество, говорим с трибун красивые слова, но это все те же кнопки, и мы все всю жизнь давим и давим на них, получаем свою порцию эндорфина, как те крысы, пока не сдохнем от истощения, и ничто другое нас не интересует. И тебя не интересует, Сереженька, не лги, просто твоя кнопка называется иначе.  
Минуту Сергей смотрел на Надежду, словно видел ее в совершенно новом свете. Потом он сделал два шага в ее направлении.  
— Останови это, - он кивнул на экран. - Я хочу, чтобы с этого дня никто на Земле даже случайно не узнал о том, что Нийей можно управлять. Я прошу тебя скрыть результаты этого исследования. Уничтожить их. Ты можешь, я знаю.   
— Я все могу, — задумчиво сказала она, покачиваясь в кресле. — А что я получу взамен?  
— Что захочешь, — решительно ответил Сергей.  
Надежда засмеялась.  
— А пожалуй, эксперимент действительно выходит за рамки научного, — сказала она с интересом.   
От нажатой кнопки тяжелая дверь беззвучно съехала по направляющим в предназначенные ей пазы, наглухо изолируя рабочий кабинет профессора Ивановой от внешнего мира.

— Нийя, что с тобой? — спросил Степан. — Тебе плохо?  
— Нет, — ответила Нийя. — Мне…странно.  
— Что-то не так?  
— Все не так, — сказала Нийя. — Так быть не должно.  
— Тебе больно? Или хорошо? — спросила Селена, удивленно глядя на ее искаженное лицо. — Степан, что с ней? Бесспорно, с ней что-то происходит.  
— Не знаю, — Степан подошел к ней, посмотрел ей в глаза. — Как по мне, так и на то, и на другое похоже. Нийя, скажи, тебе плохо?  
— Нет, — ровно сказала Нийя через минуту. — Уже лучше. Сейчас мне уже совсем хорошо. Все прошло.

Название: То, о чем никто не знает  
Автор: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
Бета: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
Размер: драббл, 980 слов  
Канон: А. и Б. Стругацкие, "Понедельник начинается в субботу"  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Все-все-все и пришелец Константин  
Категория: слэш, гет, межвидовые отношения  
Жанр: пьеса  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: Герои играют в игру, суть которой заключается в том, чтобы рассказать компании что-то такое, о чем еще никому не рассказывал.  
Для голосования: #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "То, о чем никто не знает"

ПРИВАЛОВ  
Я первый? Так… Однажды я съел яблоко с червяком. Я знал, что червяк внутри, но все равно съел. Меня заставил Рома. Это он виноват.

ОЙРА-ОЙРА  
Ты сотворил червивое яблоко, но виноват в этом я?

ПРИВАЛОВ  
Ты сказал, что если я его не съем, то не пойду в кино… А я пообещал Стелле! Она ждала меня у кинотеатра, пока ты мучил меня с яблоками…

ХУНТА  
А вы, я смотрю, практикуете жестокое доминирование…

КИВРИН  
К-кристо!

КОРНЕЕВ  
Ну, пошли трепаться. Кто следующий-то?

КАМНОЕДОВ  
Следующий — товарищ Амперян. Товарищ Амперян присутствует?

АМПЕРЯН  
Присутствует!

ОЙРА-ОЙРА  
Еще как!

АМПЕРЯН  
Однажды я провалился одной ногой в деревенский туалет.

ОЙРА-ОЙРА  
И это все?

АМПЕРЯН  
Не совсем. Пока я выбирался, я… в общем, использовал некоторые нецензурные выражения.

КОРНЕЕВ  
И это все?

АМПЕРЯН  
Не совсем. Когда мне удалось освободиться и выйти на улицу, я обнаружил перед туалетом трех местных мужчин. Они попросили повторить, потому что некоторые выражения не сумели расслышать из-за разделявшей нас двери.

ХУНТА  
Браво! Позволите взять у вас пару уроков изящной словесности? У меня в доме скоро начнут менять трубы горячего отопления, и я хочу встретить работников во всеоружии.

КИВРИН  
Ты не с-станешь ругаться на в-водопроводчиков!

ХУНТА  
Стану. И ты станешь, если не хочешь мерзнуть зимой. Ты слыхал, что было у Януса? Они просто пришли, отрезали батареи и ушли до ноября! А ведь это не Италия, тут холодно!

КИВРИН  
А что с-сделал Янус?

ХУНТА  
Что он мог сделать? Написал жалобу в жилконтору.

КИВРИН  
А, так это б-был А-Янус…

ХУНТА  
Разумеется. У-Янус установил огненный шар вместо радиатора. Но если ты так против применения обсценной лексики, то я с удовольствием спалю в печи твою библиотеку.

ВЫБЕГАЛЛО  
Все бы вам что-нибудь спалить, товарищ Хунта! Скучаете по кострам инквизиции?

ХУНТА  
В данный момент — безумно. 

КАМНОЕДОВ  
Так. Так. Я попрошу соблюдать регламент. Товарищ Амперян высказался? Вот и хорошо. Следующий — товарищ Ойра-Ойра. Прошу, товарищ. А вас, товарищи, прошу не перебивать. Дойдет еще до вас очередь. В таком вот аксепте.

ОЙРА-ОЙРА  
Хорошо… Значит, то, что я никому еще не рассказывал? Отлично. Ребята, я женюсь.

КОРНЕЕВ  
Опять? Тоже мне новость.

ПРИВАЛОВ  
На Светке? Она согласилась?

АМПЕРЯН  
Это нечестно, Роман.

ХУНТА  
Соглашусь. Чистая казуистика. Расскажите что-нибудь попикантней, я думаю, здесь собрались, за небольшим досадным исключением, благородные идальго, которые не воспользуются вашими словами во зло.

ОЙРА-ОЙРА  
Хорошо, ладно, попикантней…

ПРИВАЛОВ  
Может, не стоит?

ХУНТА  
А в чем тогда смысл игры, Алехандро? Пусть Роман рискнет. В свою очередь обещаю рассказать кое-что действительно интересное.

ОЙРА-ОЙРА  
Вы меня подначиваете, Кристобаль Хозевич… Провоцируете.

ХУНТА  
Спровоцируйтесь уже наконец.

ОЙРА-ОЙРА  
После того, как мы разошлись с Наташей и еще не начали встречаться со Светланой… Я ходил на свидание с Кристобалем Хозевичем. Один раз.

КОРНЕЕВ  
Ха! Я знал.

ПРИВАЛОВ  
Это как — на свидание? В каком смысле?

ОЙРА-ОЙРА  
В прямом, Саша. Кафе, прогулки под луной… и так далее.

АМПЕРЯН  
И так далее?

ОЙРА-ОЙРА  
Я слышу в твоем голосе сарказм, Эдуард? Мне поделиться захватывающими подробностями?

АМПЕРЯН  
Спасибо, не стоит, я могу себе представить.

ХУНТА  
О да, он может себе представить!

КОРНЕЕВ  
Жалко, что очередь Эдика уже прошла… Кажется, ему тоже есть, что сказать.

КАМНОЕДОВ  
На второй круг, товарищи, пойдем только тогда, когда все выскажутся. Товарищ Корнеев, вы следующий.

ВЫБЕГАЛЛО  
Разве в ваших буржуазных палестинах за это не сжигали?

ХУНТА  
Вы путаете эпохи, милейший, и вообще у вас, кажется, какая-то нездоровая зацикленность на сжигании, а ведь есть множество не менее красочных способов...

ВЫБЕГАЛЛО  
Я вам не милейший! Не из вашенских. А что до эпохи, то не знаю, как у вас в средневековье, а сейчас на это УК есть!

ХУНТА  
Вы мне угрожаете?

КИВРИН  
Он шутит, К-кристо.

ВЫБЕГАЛЛО  
…шучу. Шучу я.

КОРНЕЕВ  
Я могу продолжать? Спасибо. Сразу скажу, что на свидание с Кристобалем Хозевичем я не ходил.

ХУНТА  
Подтверждаю.

КОРНЕЕВ  
Но, в чисто научных интересах, я целовался с Константином.

ХУНТА  
Каким еще Константином?

АМПЕРЯН  
С пришельцем?

ОЙРА-ОЙРА  
С языком?

ПРИВАЛОВ  
Они же пятиполые! Они вообще целуются?

КОРНЕЕВ  
Я и говорю: чисто в научных целях. Оказалось, что я ему подхожу по параметрам. Примерно так на его планете выглядят представители того пола, с которым они… вступают в непосредственное…

ОЙРА-ОЙРА  
И ты вступал? И как?

КОРНЕЕВ  
Как-как, жопой об косяк. 

ХУНТА  
Вам не понравилось, Витторио? Четыре руки, только подумать, что можно сделать с четырьмя руками…

КИВРИН  
К-кристо, не увлекайся…

ХУНТА  
У него есть половые органы? Их тоже четыре?

АМПЕРЯН  
Учитывая, что у них пять полов… Половых органов должно быть соответствующее количество. Только я не могу подсчитать, сколько. Рома?

ОЙРА-ОЙРА  
Что ты у меня спрашиваешь, ты Витьку спрашивай. Это он с пришельцем ночевал.

КОРНЕЕВ  
Я ничего не скажу.

ХУНТА  
Витторио, вы дали фору нам всем.

АМПЕРЯН  
А кто бы мог подумать.

ОЙРА-ОЙРА  
Да, мне бы и в голову не пришло, что наш Витька — межгалактический герой-любовник.

ХУНТА  
Постойте! Господин магистр сообщил нам, что оказался похож на представителя того пола, с которым Константин обычно вступает в непосредственное половое сношение. То есть...

ОЙРА-ОЙРА  
То есть у него только один набор половых органов! Предназначенный для сношения с…

ХУНТА  
Соответственно, мы можем сделать предварительный вывод, что половые органы Константина напоминают женские…

ПРИВАЛОВ  
Почему?

ОЙРА-ОЙРА  
Сашок…

КОРНЕЕВ  
Нормальный Костя мужик, не выдумывайте.

ХУНТА  
Ага! У него крупный размер?

КИВРИН  
К-кристо, не увлекайся…

ОЙРА-ОЙРА  
То есть, поцелуями дело не ограничилось? Магистры, наш товарищ полон сюрпризов.

КОРНЕЕВ  
Чья там следующая очередь, кстати?

КАМНОЕДОВ  
Товарища Хунты. Товарищ Хунта, надеюсь, вы не станете рассказывать нам о размерах.

ХУНТА  
И не надейтесь, как раз об этом я и собираюсь рассказать… Поскольку я человек тактичный и не хочу смущать никого из присутствующих, я расскажу историю о том, как около месяца назад Владимир Почкин предложил мне спарринг на спортивных рапирах. Эта была чудесная схватка, достойная пера лучшего баталиста… Впрочем, речь не об этом. После нескольких раундов мы пошли вместе в душ…

ОЙРА-ОЙРА  
О нет…

ХУНТА  
О да! Сеньоры! Торжественно хочу сообщить вам, что таких размеров, как у Владимира, я не наблюдал ни разу в жизни, а я повидал многое.

КОРНЕЕВ  
Я тоже у него видел. Один раз. Такая елда.

ОЙРА-ОЙРА  
Надеюсь, хоть с ним вы не…

ПОЧКИН  
Всем привет! Я ничего не пропустил? Чего вы смеетесь?

Название: Любовь и рыжики  
Автор: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
Бета: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
Размер: драббл, 790 слов  
Канон: А. и Б. Стругацкие, "Трудно быть богом"  
Пейринг/Персонажи: дон Сэра, дон Тамэо  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: PWP  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: Не вижу, отчего бы двум благородным донам не...  
Для голосования: #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Любовь и рыжики"

Под игристое ируканское особенно хорошо шла вяленая страусятина, жареная утятина и маринованные рыжики, которых в этом году уродилось великое множество.  
— И вот представьте себе, дорогой дон, — обсасывая утиную ножку и со вкусом причмокивая, говорил дон Сэра. — Бедра. Этакие… как там у Цурэна? Не важно. В общем, бедра. Ляжки, представьте себе, в три моих. Или четыре. Роскошная фемина. А, главное, что юбки в Соане носят такие, чтобы, представьте себе, коленки обязательно было видно! Чудно, чудно!  
Дон Сэра восхищенно захохотал, лупя ладонью по столу и брызгая утиным соком, но тут же перебил себя и принялся рассказывать дальше о том, как там у них в Соане насчет коленок и всего прочего, поскуливая на особо пикантных моментах. Дон Тамэо, которому с самого утра было кисловато, слушал его молча и только громко глотал из кубка ируканское, время от времени выуживая пальцами из плошки рыжик и закидывая его в пасть. К тому моменту, как дон Сэра перешел к описанию нравов соанских лодочниц, рыжики закончились, и дон Тамэо помрачнел еще сильней.  
— А что, — перебил он, вздрагивая всем телом от попытки беззвучно икнуть, — насчет соанских лодочников? Я слыхал, попадаются весьма смазливые.  
Дон Сэра конфузливо захихикал, признаваясь, что слухи не врут, и иногда действительно, садясь в лодку, доподлинно не уверен, мальчик тебя везет или девочка.  
— Не люблю, — сурово отрезал дон Тамэо, разглядывая пустую плошку с тягучими остатками маринада на дне. — Девка должна выглядеть как девка, а мужчина как мужчина, иначе я и близко не подойду! Я уже составил проект докладной на высочайшее имя. Дворянство требует, чтобы потаскухи обоих полов выглядели как положено! А то черт знает что. Белилами мажутся, пудра, помады… Испачкаешься весь в этой пакости, пока доберешься, тьфу. Черт знает что!  
Дон Сэра захохотал, стукая себя ладонями по коленям, на его туалете снова что-то отскочило и отлетело на пол, жалобно звякнув.  
— Да что вы опять пряжками своими сыплете! — поморщился дон Тамэо и отставил кубок. Он оглядел приятеля темным тяжелым взглядом, а потом быстро и ловко сграбастал дона Сэру в объятия, вытаскивая из-за стола и усаживая к себе на колени верхом. Тот расхохотался еще пуще прежнего, отбиваясь и взбрыкивая, пуговки и крючки с веселым звоном посыпались на пол.  
— Будет вам, благородный дон, — просипел он наконец, выбившись из сил и грузно осев в руках дона Тамэо. — Что вам за блажь в голову пришла? Мы же не в Соане. Дайте вина.  
Дон Тамэо молча налил ему в свой кубок, и дон Сэра выпил залпом, помотал головой, поерзал, осоловело глядя на своего пленителя.  
— Ну не знаю, — сказал он глубокомысленно и поерзал еще. Дон Тамэо решительно облапил его за зад, и дон Сэра сдался.  
— И в самом деле, — пробормотал он, задыхаясь, пока дон Тамэо жадно и коротко целовал его в шею, в подбородок, в щеки, — не вижу, отчего бы двум благородным донам не…  
В этот момент дон Тамэо решительно впился в его рот, и дон Сэра надолго замолчал. У него и так голова немного шла кругом от вина, да и дон Тамэо всегда производил на него исключительно тонизирующее впечатление, так что очень скоро он совсем размяк, а дон Тамэо поднялся, подхватил его за шиворот и с утробным рокотом потащил в спальную комнату.  
Дальше все было как всегда: быстро, жарко, немного неудобно, но в высшей степени восхитительно. Дон Тамэо двигался как дикий зверь, наваливаясь и подминая дона Сэру под себя, вонзаясь глубоко, резко и даже жестоко, а тот находил в себе силы только скулить и подставляться, жарко и путано воображая себя то святой девой Рутой, принимающей смерть от когтей хищника, то доной Оканой, стонущей под очередным благородным кавалером, то соанской лодочницей, обслуживающей клиента. От таких фантазий наслаждение кипело в нем все жарче и жарче, и наконец излилось в шелковые простыни, а сразу после этого дон Тамэо и сам излился в него и упал поверх — тяжело и душно. Впрочем, у дона Сэры не было никаких сил освобождаться, он заснул почти сразу же, а когда проснулся, уже было утро, и дон Тамэо оглушительно храпел рядом в кровати — полностью одетый, но весь растерзанный и мятый, с отстегнутым гульфиком на штанах. Из прорези поднималось, чуть загибаясь, внушительное орудие, и дон Сэра расслабленно потянулся, ощущая, как сладостно саднит внутри после вчерашнего.  
В самом деле, подумал он расслабленно, не вижу, почему бы двум благородным донам не… Он поерзал в кровати и решительно засунул руку дону Тамэо в штаны. Храп тотчас прекратился, сменяясь удивленным посвистыванием и причмокиванием. Дон Сэра переместился в кровати так, чтобы удерживать благородный орган благородного дона у лица, ткнулся носом и поцеловал. Дон Тамэо и вовсе затих, а через пару минут усердного облизывания и посасывания застонал и даже взрыкнул, поддавая бедрами и пытаясь попасть поглубже во влажную обволакивающую мягкость. А еще через несколько минут рот дона Сэры наполнился горьковатой вязкой жидкостью с едва уловимым привкусом маринованных рыжиков.   
Довольно облизываясь, он упал обратно в подушки, мечтательно думая о том, как же прекрасно, когда день начинается с дона Тамэо...

 

Название: Ускользающая красота  
Автор: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
Бета: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013   
Размер: драббл, 735 слов  
Канон: м/ф "Тайна третьей планеты"  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Громозека/Селезнев  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: юмор  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Краткое содержание: Профессору Селезневу всегда было интересно, как размножаются чумарозцы, и однажды он задал этот вопрос Громозеке, археологу с планеты Чумароза.  
Примечание/Предупреждения: ксенофилия, гомосексуальные фантазии  
Для голосования: #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Ускользающая красота"

— Слушай, Громозека, — профессор Селезнев подлил другу валерьянки, — давно хотел тебя спросить об одной вещи. Только если это запретная тема или тебе неудобно, скажи сразу.  
— Для друга не может быть неудобных тем, — пафосно ответил Громозека, опрокидывая рюмку в себя. — Спрашивай.  
Селезнев поерзал на кресле, подождал, пока робот-официант откатится на безопасное расстояние.  
— Ты знаешь, я биолог, — виновато сказал он, — точнее — космозоолог, но эта профессия все равно в родстве с биологией, я видел сотни тысяч различных форм жизни на разных планетах, знаю все про их условия содержания и питания. И с тобой мы давно знакомы, но я до сих пор не имею понятия, как твоя раса размножается. Мы существа разумные и я подумал, что давняя дружба…  
Громозека опустил рюмку и скорбно посмотрел на Селезнева.  
— Что? И ты про секс?  
— А что, еще кто-то спрашивал? — удивился Селезнев, перебирая в уме, кто мог задать археологу с Чумарозы такой провокационный вопрос.  
— Конечно, спрашивали, людей всегда интересует секс, они так много говорят о нем, но вот дойти до дела у них кишка тонка, один сплошной научный интерес, — громко сказал Громозека. — Твой друг Полосков меня уже спрашивал, потом Зеленый, потом эта девица с фиолетовыми глазами, дружок твоей дочурки, этот лохматый Пашка, да и сама Алиса тоже спрашивала. Как ученый ученого. Так что не стесняйся, мой друг, я понимаю, что красота чумарозцев производит фурор в мозгу и закипание крови, никто не может устоять, но я высоких моральных принципов, поэтому своим выдающимся положением не злоупотребляю. Я храню верность не только принципам, но и идеалу всей моей жизни — мы, чумарозцы, способны долго ждать, пока страсть найдет способ свершиться.  
Селезнев поперхнулся шампанским.  
— Свершиться? Громозека, ты занимался сексом?  
— Да, — глаза-камеры прожужжали что-то грустное, и Громозека опять хлопнул валерьянки. — Трижды. Это было прекрасно. Я медленно снимал свою броню под красивую музыку…  
Профессор густо покраснел, девушки с соседнего столика отставили коктейли и с большим интересом уставились на Громозеку.  
— Потом я отключал камеры, секс ведь такая штука, в которой важнее всего осязание, а не зрение, а без брони я куда чувствительнее, чем в ней, и это прекрасное ощущение шероховатого, в тонких волосках чужого тела, каждая клеточка которого горит жаждой слияния, разве можно это описать словами? Это все равно, что описывать красоту при помощи пропорций, она не работает без химии любви. Мои железы в преддверии входа начинали усиленно продуцировать феромоны, это сводило моих любовников с ума…  
Селезнев очнулся.  
— Любовников? — переспросил он. — Не любовниц?  
— Ты что? — оскорбился Громозека. — Никакой чумарозец не унизится до соития с самкой, понять мужчину может только мужчина, разве ты не знал?  
— Не знал, — пробормотал профессор, жалея, что начал этот разговор. — А у вас есть самки?  
— Слава богу, нет, — Громозека довольно отправил в рот шмат морской капусты. — Но я вижу, ты всерьез увлекся этим вопросом, могу предложить тебе больше, как моему давнему другу. Давай поднимемся ко мне в номер и займемся сексом по-чумарозски.   
— Э… спасибо за предложение, но мы разного вида!  
— Ерунда, — легкомысленно махнул щупальцем Громозека. — Ты мелковат, но это и к лучшему. После ночи любви ты будешь всегда со мной, вот тут.  
— В твоем сердце? — предположил Селезнев.   
— Рядом. Трижды я занимался сексом, поэтому у меня три сердца. У особенно любвеобильных чумарозцев счет иногда идет на десятки, но я не такой. Мне важнее духовная близость. Твое сердце будет четвертым, ты познаешь истинное блаженство, не считая научной ценности нашего эксперимента. Правда, рассказать об этом ты уже не сможешь, но разве истина не дороже? Вы, люди, часто говорите, что смысл жизни в любви, я предлагаю тебе не просто секс, я предлагаю тебе смысл жизни! Соглашайся, Селезнев! Ты же ученый!   
Щупальце Громозеки под столом погладило его по ноге. Селезнев решительно отобрал у него рюмку и поставил на стол.  
— Знаешь, — сказал он, — я подумал, и решил, что не хочу форсировать события. Сердце — хорошо, но мне также важно видеть и слышать тебя. Я не готов так быстро расстаться с тобой.  
Громозека вздохнул.  
— И ты туда же! Эх, говорили же ваши писатели, что красота — это проклятье, красивые люди всегда одиноки, их больше любят снаружи, чем изнутри. Я одинок уже не знаю сколько лет, и несу бремя моей красоты в одиночестве. Только дружба скрашивает ее иногда.  
Он уронил слезу в свою рюмку и шумно всхлипнул.  
— Так давай выпьем за нашу дружбу? — быстро предложил Селезнев. — Дружбу, которой не помеха никакой секс?  
— Давай, — археолог плеснул в себя валерьянки, и погладил профессора по голове. — Друга вообще-то найти куда труднее, чем любовника.  
Они помолчали, думая каждый о своем.  
— И все-таки, — поднял голову Селезнев, словно вспомнив что-то важное. — Как же вы размножаетесь?  
— Никак, — хихикнул Громозека. — Я киборг, и мы просто не умираем.

 

Название: Терион целестис  
Автор: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
Бета: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013   
Размер: драббл, 556 слов  
Канон: И.Ефремов, "Звездные корабли"  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Шатров, Давыдов, ОМП, пришелец  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: юмор  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: Двое советских ученых среди останков динозавров нашли диск с изображением пришельца. Сможет ли пришелец заговорить с людьми через время и пространство?  
Примечание/Предупреждения: инопланетная лексика  
Для голосования: #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Терион целестис"

Найденный диск с портретом пришельца произвел на Шатрова неизгладимое впечатление. Он возвращался к нему снова и снова, вглядывался в лицо, проступавшее из глубины диска, гладил пальцами его поверхность, которую сам лично полировал несколько раз в день.  
Давыдов успел съездить в Ленинград, вернуться, устроить несколько конференций, прочесть лекцию о множественности обитаемых планет, пока Шатров сидел у себя в кабинете, где росла только гора окурков в пепельнице.  
— Так не годится, — решительно сказал ему Давыдов, войдя однажды утром к нему в квартиру. — Вы себя тут похороните, Алексей Петрович, в то время как все прогрессивное человечество жаждет видеть вас в лицо и послушать вашу лекцию об эволюции разума во вселенной. Я договорился в университете, нас там ждут, будет закрытая лекция и еще кое-какой сюрприз, который я вам сейчас не открою. Вставайте и собирайтесь, я вызвал такси. И диск с портретом пришельца берите с собой, он нам понадобится.  
Шатров поднялся из-за стола.  
— Илья Андреевич, скажу вам как другу, — шепотом сказал он. — Это лицо… Я все время думаю о нем, оно мне даже снится. Как будто живое существо смотрит с той стороны стекла на меня, о, этот могучий и выпуклый лоб, он несет в себе столько интеллекта, а глаза! Удивительные глаза! Я чувствую, он был близок людям, наш брат по духу и мысли! Если бы не мы, он навсегда разделил бы судьбу тех динозавров, рядом с которыми погиб! Мы извлекли его из небытия, и теперь весь мир узнает о том, что у человечества есть братья во вселенной!  
Давыдов сунул ему коробку.  
— Был близок, а станет еще ближе. Вы не представляете, какой сюрприз ждет вас. Ну, едемте же, иначе опоздаем.

В небольшой аудитории настраивали какую-то сложную аппаратуру, и пока Шатров произносил небольшую вступительную речь, пришедшие в аудиторию профессора и специалисты передавали по рядам таинственный диск, щелкали языками и уважительно кивали головами.   
— Поскольку у портрета нет имени, а разумное существо должно его иметь, мы с моим коллегой, товарищем Давыдовым, решили назвать его Терион целестис, звездный зверь — это красиво и в то же время отражает его суть. Надеюсь, никто не возражает?  
Академики захлопали, один из них вышел к Шатрову и откашлялся.  
— Я не буду многословен, — пообещал он, — скажу только, что я и мои коллеги, узнав о вашей находке, предположили, что данный диск мог быть предназначен не только для записи изображения, но мог записать и звук в момент катастрофы, по такому же принципу, как создаются у нас грампластинки. Мы взяли на себя смелость провести ряд экспериментов и теперь с уверенностью можем сказать, что есть все шансы не только увидеть, но и услышать голоса наших братьев по разуму. Эксперимент совершенно безопасен, это может подтвердить товарищ Давыдов.  
Давыдов утвердительно кивнул.  
— Давайте же вашего Териона Целестиса в руки наших инженеров, и, возможно, мы услышим голос внеземного разума.  
Шатров, немного поколебавшись, отдал диск бородатому технику в халате. Тот встроил линзу в аппарат, нажал кнопку, в аудитории воцарилась напряженная звенящая тишина. И в этой звенящей тишине неожиданно громкий и явно мужской голос сказал:  
— Ни хуя себе динозавров постреляли! Съебывать надо, сейчас сюда полиция нагрянет, брось ты эту тушу, мудила, хватит нам одной шкуры! Ах, Крюк, паскуда, говорил я ему, проверь винтовку перед охотой, так нет, я сам все знаю, заткни хлебало, сам откинулся и всех спалил, ублюдок! Еще и пропуск на парковку посеял где-то, кретин! В жизни больше с этими мажорами не свяжусь! Ходу, придурки, ходу!  
После этого линза взорвалась снопом брызг, оставив академическую общественность в гробовой тишине и полнейшем недоумении.

Название: Есть две женщины  
Автор: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
Бета: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
Размер:драббл, 946 слов  
Канон: К. Булычев, "Поселок"  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Клавдия Сун/Салли Госк  
Категория: фэмслэш  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: Павлыш одним своим появлением в исследовательской группе Клавдии Сун разрушил нечто большее, чем сложившийся женский коллектив.  
Примечание/Предупреждения: На заявку: фемслеш Клавдия Сун/Салли Госк (можно даже не в контексте "Поселка").  
Для голосования: #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Есть две женщины"

 

— О моралист! Но ты пойми, есть две женщины: одна настаивает только на своих правах, и права эти твоя любовь, которой ты не можешь ей дать; а другая жертвует тебе всем и ничего не требует. Что тебе делать? Как поступить? Тут страшная драма.  
Л.Н. Толстой. Анна Каренина.

 

Салли долго искала место, чтобы побыть одной. В лагере теперь было людно, почти все жители поселка перебрались сюда. Ждали экстренного возвращения «Магеллана». «Магеллан» задерживался в пути, и Павлыш нервничал больше всех: постоянно балагурил, смешил женщин и ребятишек, показывал худому и серьезному Олегу свои микрофильмы, знакомил Марьяну с биоскаутами, придумывал им забавные имена.   
Но Салли больше не хотелось хихикать над его шутками. Она чувствовала вину и старалась не попадаться на глаза им обоим: Клавдии и Павлышу. Поэтому вместо прогулки на катере она осталась в переоборудованном под комнаты для жителей поселка складском модуле, беседовала с женщинами и помогала им с уборкой.  
В одной из крошечных комнаток, принадлежавшей, кажется, Олегу и его маме, она заметила лежащую на кровати книгу. Книга была старая, с пожелтевшими страницами. Корешок чуть-чуть отставал от переплета. Салли на секунду показалось, что, если она возьмет книгу, та рассыплется у нее в руках.Она присела на корточки, чтобы рассмотреть название. «Л.Н. Толстой. Анна Каренина» — было написано на корешке. Между страниц виднелся кончик закладки.  
Салли вздрогнула.  
Вспомнила, что Клавдия любит эту книгу. Любит настолько, что постоянно возит с собой; и тоже толстый том, а не микрофильм. А еще вспомнилось Салли, что совсем недавно она вместе с Павлышом смеялась над Клавдией и ее читательскими вкусами.   
«А что любит Клавдия? Геологический справочник?»  
«Геологический справочник и «Анну Каренину».   
Салли захотелось расплакаться от стыда, она стиснула кулаки и поднялась быстро, решительно.  
— Не будь трусихой, - сказала она себе. – Ей тоже плохо. Он ей не пара… И тебе не пара, вот что. Влюбились, как школьницы. Дурочки. Вот посмеется Сребрина…  
Салли переложила книгу на тумбочку у кровати и перестелила постель. Руки слушались плохо. Она знала, какой может быть Клавдия, когда ей больно. И боялась того разговора, который должен у них произойти.   
Но стыд и вина жгли ее изнутри. И молчать Салли больше не могла.

Она подошла к Клавдии в лаборатории. Та как раз закончила опись очередной коллекции образцов. Несмотря на чрезвычайные обстоятельства, она продолжала выполнять свою работу. Она всегда выполняла свою работу. Салли помнила, в каком состоянии Клавдия была после развода. Странно было смотреть на нее, маленькую, решительную, деловую, ничем не выдающую своей боли в присутствии посторонних, зная, что вечером она придет в свою каюту и будет смотреть в одну точку, стискивая пальцы.   
— Тебе что-то нужно? — ровно спросила Клавдия. Постороннему вопрос показался бы вежливым, даже дружелюбным, но Салли слишком хорошо видела, как потемнели от злости ее глаза.  
Нужно было сказать что-то… «Я смеялась над тобой, я так легко променяла тебя на этого самоуверенного шутника… Я знала, что он нравится и тебе тоже, но все равно таскалась с ним в горы и к реке, потому что, Клавдия, мне иногда бывает нужен мужчина, просто чтобы почувствовать себя слабой. Не беспомощной, какой я чувствую тебя рядом с тобой, а слабой и хрупкой, даже глупой. Но теперь все прошло, Клавдия. Прости меня, и давай забудем…»   
Но ничего из этого не убедило бы Клавдию. Поэтому Салли просто выдохнула, шагнула вперед и порывисто обняла ее за пояс.  
— Дрянь, — сухо сказала Клавдия.   
Салли не отзывалась, только продолжала стискивать ее в объятиях.  
— Мразь, — продолжила Клавдия так же глухо, словно выхаркивая эти злые, необидные слова.  
— Ну, ударь… - прошептала Салли ей в волосы. Ей хотелось плакать от облегчения, потому что она чувствовала, что и Клавдию отпускает это наваждение, глупая любовь к глупому Павлышу, который заявился в их тихий женский мирок и потоптался по их чувствам, сам того не заметив.  
— Дешевка ты… — Клавдия высвободила руку и схватила Салли за подбородок. Рука была горячая, словно Клавдию лихорадило.   
— Ударь, — повторила Салли, и Клавдия хлестнула ее по щеке, да так, что в ушах зазвенело. А потом приподнялась на цыпочках и поцеловала Салли, грубо поцеловала, болезненно, вымещая всю свою горькую обиду, ревность и ярость. Салли, как всегда, только подставлялась, отвечала, но этого ей уже казалось мало, не до нежностей тут было, не до покорности. Она хотела доказать Клавдии, что ей никто не нужен больше, кроме нее, да и самой Клавдии никакой Павлыш не нужен. Павлыш — это больно, а Клавдии пора уже научиться любить без боли…   
Поэтому Салли в первый раз показала характер: отвела руки Клавдии, взяв за запястья, наклонилась и коснулась губами ее шеи. Кожа Клавдии пахла металлом и влажной чужой землей. И Салли подумала, что снова, как до появления Павлыша в их жизни, хочет свою начальницу. Улечься с ней на узкой походной койке, с которой они, чуть что, едва не падают с веселым хихиканьем, подставляться крепким, жестким поцелуям, даже позволить завести руки за голову, пусть Клавдия держит, ей нравится, когда Салли беспомощна. Смотреть, постепенно теряя контроль, как Клавдия деловито и жадно теребит губами, покусывает ее соски, хныкать оттого, что так долго длится эта пытка, требовательно приподнимать бедра и наконец получить свое…   
Услышать, как ко всему привыкшая Сребрина бурчит в подушку за тоненькой переборкой: «Салли, в хор тебе надо, в хор… Вот голосина…»  
Клавдия все еще стояла в неудобной позе, позволяя Салли крепко сжимать свои запястья, и смотрела недоверчиво, но уже без злости. И Салли почему-то вспомнила толстый, повидавший виды том «Анны Карениной» в маленькой комнатке. И подумала, что эту книгу очень часто любят не слишком счастливые женщины.  
Но она больше не позволит Клавдии быть несчастной.   
— Теперь никаких биологов со стороны. Только Сребрина, — шепнула она на ухо Клавдии. — Как думаешь, если мы запремся в душевой, никто не заметит?  
— Только на пятнадцать минут, не больше, — сухо заметила Клавдия. И Салли рассмеялась:  
— Только чур потом не обижаться.  
Клавдия хмуро глянула на нее, словно пытаясь разобраться, шутит она или говорит серьезно. Поняла. И улыбнулась тоже.


End file.
